The Love that was Proven That Night II
by HLecter93
Summary: Read part one if you haven't yet this is a continuation thanks for the reviews. So now we find that Hannibal and Clarice are imprisoned will they escape and find each other again? I do not own any of the charies or anything dealing with Hannibal
1. The Love that was Proven That Night

**The Love That was Proven That Night II**

Thanks for the comments I am glad you found it interesting I hope part two pleases you the same if not contact me immediately and give me some ideas I am always open to other ideas, and I will try and refix this to make it better for more viewers but I do hope you like this. Once again I do not own any of Hannibal charies, scenes, Hannibal the book/movie they belong to Mr. Harris I am borrowing. Enjoy ^__^

Kanan the Immaculate

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The FBI arrested the two of them each were immediately taken to different rooms to be spoken to about what was witnessed. Clarice sat in a rusty chair in a very dull lit room when Mr. Pearsall came through the door, a look of anger going through his face as he slammed his files on the table. He first looked at the files then back up to Clarice who just sat in the chair face completely emotionless.

Mr. Pearsall began to speak, " Well now Starling I hope you have a damn good explaination of what the hell went on....because right now you could get sent to an asylum for the people you have killed, what happened to Mr. Krendler, and what the FBI witnessed in the kitchen".

He sat down keeping his eyes on Clarice.

"So what is your excuse?"

Clarice sat quiet for a while staring at the gray table until she finally answered,"Excuse? For what I was aware of my actions and I take full responsibility..."

She was interrupted with slapping his hand on the table,"JESUS CHRIST STARLING!!! WE ARE TRYING TO HELP YOU...."

He took a calming breath and continued.

"Your telling me you were fully aware of what you were doing correct?"

Clarice crossed her arms and gave an annoyed look.

"Starling you will spend the rest of your life in a rusty jail cell."

He got up and grabbed the files walking out the door slaming it behind him. Pearsall met two men outside the room.

Pearsall spoke," She has admitted to everything...the sick....what of Lecter?"

"He won't say anything to us....not that we didn't expect that though."

Pearsall massaged his forehead with his hand.

"We don't need it anyway, Starling admitted to what she done that is all we need...."

There conversation was interrupted when a door came open and Ardelia stepped through the doorway looking at the agents.

Pearsall looked at her and said," What are you doing here Mapp?"

"What the hell did she tell you?"

Pearsall looked down at the ground and said.

"Mapp I'm sorry she admitted to everything....."

Ardelia immediately walked passed the three agents and went into the room where Clarice was being held.

"Clarice?"

"Ardelia...."

"Why the hell did you tell them that? What did Lecter do to you?"

"He hasn't done anything I made my choice."

Ardelia grabbed one of the chairs and brought it closer to Clarice's.

"Clarice, you aren't in your right mind he brainwashed you let us help you.."

Clarice looked up at her intensely and spoke with an angry voice.

"Yeah like they helped me all those other times....they are corrupt minds all of them."

Ardelia sighed,"So....you _love _him?"

"Yes Ardelia...I do"

Ardelia looked at the floor and started to feel a tear roll down her cheek. A police man walked through the door and took out a pair of handcuffs.

"Alright Miss Mapp if you will excuse me I have to take Starling to her holding cell."

Ardelia didn't say a word merely got up and left. The police officer walked over to Clarice and handcuffed her taking her to her holding cell, and on the way there a television was flashing the lines: **FBI AGENT AND MONSTER IN LOVE??!!!** The press has been having a field day over this already.

When the police officer got Clarice into her cell he said, "You have a visitor Starling, I am giving you 20 minutes."

A large man stepped into the room with a sad look on his face.....Barney.

**Unexpected Geusts**

"Barney? What are you doing here, I wasn't expecting to see you."

Clarice stood at the back part of the cell staring at Barney the former orderly that watched over Lecter during the days at the asylum. He smiled for a moment then took a step forward sitting on a chair that was lying in front of the cell. He began to laugh seemingly at nothing. Clarice cocked an eyebrow.

"What's so funny Barney?"

"This is going to sound strange Clarice but the first time I ever met you down in the lower levels of the asylum I somehow knew that you two were connected."

Clarice came closer to where Barney was sitting then gave him a strange look.

"You knew?....."

"In a weird way yes....I just got this feeling especially after your visits became more frequent and now this...looks I was right wouldn't you say?"

Clarice smirked,"Yeah I geuss you were." She stared directly into his eyes,"Barney why are you really here it couldn't have just been to tell me that."

Barney smiled again and slumped in the chair and cleared his throat,"You always wanted to get straight to the point, but of course you are right. The real reason I am here is because of Dr. Lecter he sent me here to tell you something important." Barney's smile disappeared as he struggled to continue with the next part,"Dr. Lecter wanted me to tell you that he does love you but he does not want you to have to be incarcerated, and that you should tell the agents you were drugged or anything but to save yourself."

Clarice stood in shock she turned her back towards Barney, deep in thought about what she had just been told._ He wants me to say that to them...he can't seriously think I would just abandon him like that...I would rather take a thousand years in prison loving him then spending a thousand years free knowing I had turned my back on him._

"I will not turn my back on him Barney."

"Its not turning your back Clarice he is doing this for you he doesn't want you to have to rot in prison because he cares about you."

"My answer is still no."

Barney smiled _I thought as much_.

The young officer walked back in,"Your time is up lets go sir."

Barney got up out of the chair politely said his goodbyes to Clarice and left with the officer. She was now stuck in a tiny room with her thoughts.

Meanwhile in another jail cell not but two doors from Clarice's sat Hannibal. Hannibal was lost in his thought as well for he knew that no matter how much he tried to convince her she would still stay here. That both sadened and made him happy although they are going to be incarcerated seperately never to see each other again...something had to be done....something _will_ be done. Dr. Lecter never expected that Clarice would kiss him like that it was better than he could have ever imagined. _She never ceises to surprise me._ Dr. Lecter's thoughts were stopped when Agent Pearsall walked through the door looking at Lecter with a look of both disgust and triumph.

"Well Doctor even though you didn't talk Starling did and that is all we will need. She admitted to everything and as a personal pleasure for me I am making sure you two never see each other again." Pearsall gave a smug smile and walked back out of the room.

_Just as I thought looks like I will have to get us out of here sooner rather than later_.

**The Mapp and the Key**

Ardelia went back to her apartment after speaking with Clarice she had been upset, hut, and confused about what her friend had said. She was pacing herself while dinner was on the oven, and it was easy to tell something was bothering her considering the fact of how much food she cooked all at once. She pulled out a bottle of wine and started drinking some. While contemplating with her thoughts a knock came at the door.

"Come in."

A man stood in her doorway someone we are all too familiar with.

"Barney...what are you doing here?"

"Just thought you might need some company I was down at the agency today and heard that you spoke to Clarice."

"Yeah if you can even call her that now...I don't know what is wrong with her."

"Look nothing is wrong with her they checked her twice not a drop of drugs was found in her system and judging from her voice she knew what she was doing....so what are you going to do about this....situation."

"What do you mean Barney?"

"Oh please you can't tell me you planned on just letting your friend rot in jail forever."

"What are you suggesting that I go and break her out? Get real Barney."

"That is exactly what I am suggesting you work with the FBI personally sneaking in there for you would be the easiest thing...the only problem I see is getting them out."

"_Them?_ Please Barney the only would I would ever do this for is Clarice not for Lecter."

"What about what Clarice wants haven't you considered that?"

"Yes...I have Barney."

The timer on the stove went off. Ardelia let out a sigh and got up to go get the food. She turned to face Barney one last time and said, "Why don't you join me for dinner, after all lets not let this food go to waste?" Barney smiled, "Why not."

**BACK AT THE HOLDING CELLS**

Hannibal sat in his cell barely moved an inch since he had been put there when once again the door came open. He half expected so see another agent step in saying how pathetic or sick he is. Pearsall stepped through the door.

"Dr. Lecter there are some important matters I need to disguss with you."

Hannibal never met his eyes merely kept them closed which infuriated Pearsall to no end. Pearsall smiled knowing he could get Lecter to talk very easily.

"Well if you won't talk maybe I should go to Starling."

Hannibal let out a sigh and opened his eyes with a look of annoyance on his face.

"Now thats better Lecter tell me did you kill anyone at the Verger Estate?"

Hannibal smirked,"Oh please that isn't the question you are wanting to ask you are just trying to act like the big boss who does all the right things, but we both know what you want to ask...Pearsall."

Pearsall frowned knowing that Lecter was right he really wanted to know what went on in the kitchen. Knowing that Lecter was right made his stomach churn.

"You are sick doing that to one of our agents."

Hannibal smiled and thought before adding in a comment he thought to himself_ me do that to her I was surprised she done that to me more like it. Poor Agent Pearsall he seems so bothered by the matter I wonder why._

"What's the matter Agent Pearsall are you jealous?"

Pearsall infuriated left the room and came back moments later with a young officer holding keys. Pearsall grabbed the keys from the young officer and told him to leave the room. Right when the door shut he pulled out the key that went to Lecter's cell and pulled out his gun with it. He opened the cell and shut it right behind him. The gun was pointed at Lecter as Pearsall put the keys in his pocket.Just then Pearsall closed his hand and made a fist hitting Lecter across the face. Hannibal lay on his back now on the ground. Pearsall now with some self-esteem left closing and locking the cell behind him. Hannibal smiled _well I regret I couldn't have just taken him as my hostage as I had originally wanted but this one will be much safer for me and Clarice even if I have to act like the weak one. The FBI really ARE too pigheaded. _Hannibal opened his hand and the key lay there in the palm of his hand.

After about an hour or two of waiting Hannibal decided that the only way to insure something was going to go his way is if he had a big distraction....but what he thought. Next thing he heard was the sound of an alarm system going off. "The fire alarm? Here and now?" Many FBI evacuated the building not even concerning themselves too much with the people locked away. Barney came rushing through the door at that very moment.

"Barney what is going on?"

"Look I'm here to get you out so don't worry."

Barney pulled out some clothes for Lecter to change in from his suitcase. Hannibal smirked as he thought clever, really clever Barney. He slipped on the jacket and FBI hat. At this point all the emergency exits would be open and there would be too big of a rush for anybody to notice.

Barney looked at Hannibal as they exited the door.

"I trust you already stole the keys."

"I must say Barney I'm impressed, but who is helping you."

"Agent Mapp."

Hannibal gave Barney a look of complete shock. In all his thoughts he never thought Agent Mapp would help but then again he never knew how close Clarice and her were together so it was possible. They had about five minutes to get out before they realize there is no fire. Just then the sprinklers went off.

"So you plan on actually making it look like a fire went by and the water will wipe away any prints that you helped us escape. It will literally look like Clarice and I just left all on our own."

"Judging from the sound of your voice it looks like you thought of this."

"I had a lot of thoughts but my only problem was I was being watched very severely with guns pointed to my head almost the entire time."

They got to the cell where Clarice was held and Ardelia was already there waiting on the two of them. Hannibal stepped to the cell and unlocked the door. Clarice stepped out and gave Hannibal and Ardelia a hug.

"Well best not to linger lets get the hell out of here,"said Ardelia nodding towards the doorway. They all nodded and left, but although Ardelia was helping them she kept a gun in one hand ready since Hannibal was with them. They got out rather easily without being noticed and got into the van. Barney started the car and they were on there way to anywhere.

A/N: I am going to continue first I wanted to see how you guys liked this idea that came to me if you didn't then I was going to change it I will defiinitely continue on to this and now that Hannibal and Clarice are free they can be together again the next part that comes out will deal a lot with emotion between charies and will go into further detail about certain things such as why did Ardelia accept the fact that she is saving both Hannibal and Clarice etc.

Once again if I get enough good reviews I will continue if not I won't. I will change the way things happen me continuing is completely in your hands so review please.


	2. Just a small step to a greater freedom

**TRUTH OR LIE**

They got out of the van at Barney's apartment. Clarice watched as Hannibal and Barney got out of the car, Ardelia's gun aimed directly at Hannibal's back.

Clarice grabbed the gun and said, "Calm down...."

Ardelia looked at Clarice and lowered her gun. "What did Barney say to you exactly to make you do all this?", said Clarice puzzeled by Ardelia's confusion.

Ardelia merely looked at the ground and thought back to when Barney and her were sitting across from each other at a dinner table. _The lights were bright in the room._

_Barney spoke first, almost impatiently, "So?...are you going_ _to help them? You know as well as I do that Clarice has made up her mind. Are you not going to respect those wishes?"_

_Ardelia slammed her hand on the table, "Barney...go to hell."_

_Barney replied back immediately, "So you are just going to leave her there to suffer?"_

_Ardelia looked down at the food already out and prepared on the table. "Why should I........care?"_

_"You tell me..." replied Barney._

_Ardelia stopped and thought about how long her and Clarice have been close friends. "I know why I should care for her...but not for..."_

_"Dr. Lecter...", Barney finished with a sigh, "you should care because she does for him."_

_Ardelia looked up at Barney her eyes angry, "I won't go."_

_Barney looked at her, got up off the chair, and started for the door. "Well we better get going."_

_Ardelia looked up at him. "I said I won't go."_

_Barney opened the door and looked behind him to Ardelia. "I don't think you believe that...so tell me is that the truth or is that a lie?"_

_He closed the door. Ardelia noticed he left the keys to the van on the table. Ardelia sighed, "Dammit", she got her coat and the keys. Out the door she went._

**GETTING AWAY**

They had strongly considered leaving the country tonight. But the FBI had already began their seach there and at the duplex. Barney offered them all to stay at a hotel he had set up a couple of miles away from his house. They all agreed and decided best to leave bright and early while the agents were gone or too tired to look any further. Barney gathered a few things in his apartment while Ardelia sat on a small couch just opposite of Clarice and Dr. Lecter.

Clarice was the first to break the silence,"Ardelia you can be jeprodizing your job for doing this. Even the slightest trace of evidence will...."

"...convict me?", Ardelia finished coldly.

That was all that was said they drove all the way to the hotel silent. At the hotel Clarice and Dr. Lecter got a room together while Ardelia had her own room, and as for Barney, he decided he would check on the airport and keep them posted.

In Clarice and Hannibal's room they discussed many things that night.

Hannibal was the first to speak,"Clarice, I am glad I have you here, but why did you not take your chance and leave?"

"I was confused at first, but I know now want I want." Hannibal turned around from shutting the door and came very close to her.

"And what is that?", their lips so close, "enlighten me."

Clarice did not speak, instead she closed the gap in between them and kissed him deeply. She broke it only for a second to whisper in his ear,"to be with you, and to get a little more fun out of life."

Hannibal smirked and they locked hands and walked over to the couch. They sat next to each other...holding one another there so close and kissed again. They finally had a chance, no more doubts, no more interuptions.

Ardelia couldn't add something up. _Barney...how did you know all this would happen all of the events, the hotel. Wait....Barney is always after money...but....he wouldn't!_

She grabbed her gun and hid it in the back of her pants, and she walked over to Barney's room and knocked. Barney answered a friendly smile on his face.

"Ardelia, something wrong?"

"Oh just curious, how did you know all this would happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"You booked this apartment very fast and isn't it odd that you would even care for their safety and get so close."

"Just thought I would help them, they don't deserve this."

"Really," said Ardelia as she reached for her gun behind her back, "isn't that nice."

Just then a hand grabbed Ardelia's arm and held it still.

"There is no need for this, put the gun down.", said Hannibal still grasping her arm tightly.

"He fucking set you up he is planning on selling you to someone, don't you see."

"Barney I am a little disappointed in you."

"She is lying she has no proof."

"Let me guess you sold us out to the FBI for a reward?"

Barney unknowing to Dr. Lecter and Ardelia began reaching for his own gun on the nightstand beside the door.

"Just calm down you two why would I do that Ardelia?"

"You know you would never get a reward and to catch Clarice and Dr. Lecter would double that."

"Your insane Ardelia I would not risk my own life to get money."

"Your right Barney, but you would be willing to sell me to an even higher bidder.", said Dr. Lecter.

Barney pulled the gun then to shoot Ardelia and Lecter pushed her out of the way and took the bullet in the shoulder. Lecter fell to the ground bleeding, and Ardelia on instinct fired the gun twice straight into Barney's chest. Barney fell lifelessly to the ground. Clarice ran outside and saw Hannibal on the ground, and ran over to him.

"Hannibal! Ardelia help me get him on the bed, now!"

They helped Lecter into Barney's room and shut the door. Laying on Barney's desk was a computer with a bank account on it.

"Bastard."

"Ardelia what happened tell me."

Ardelia sobbed, "Lecter took the bullet for me."

"W..what? Shit the cops will be here any minute after that noise."  
Dr. Lecter sat up slowly,"Clarice its alright I will not let anything happen to you.", he made a passing glance towards Ardelia,"leave quickly don't get any further involved. Barney must have only used you in order to have someone to blame it all on in the end, otherwise there would be no need for you."

"I am not leaving please!"

"I saved your life once...you owe me this much."

"....fine..", Ardelia left the room and ran out to her car to drive away.

Hannibal looked over at Clarice. She was staring at his wound trying to apply pressure.

"Clarice I will not let them have you...."

"What?"

"I love you, but I will not let the lambs scream for you ever again.", Hannibal smiled to her and put his hand on the side of her face....,"sorry."

That is the last thing she heard before Hannibal took the gun and hit Clarice with it upside the head. She fell unconciouss.

_Now it looks like a struggle, like Barney and Clarice were just hostages to my escape and now for Clarice to look like the hero._ He lifted up Clarice's hand delicately and put her hand around the gun, this left finger prints. Hannibal shoved himself off the bed to make it look like he were shot down while trying to escape. Before laying on the ground he took the chlorophyll off of the table and spilt some on Clarice's shirt. Hannibal looked over to Clarice one last time before blacking out and muttered,"Wait....for me Beatrice."

The room was dark and sirens could be heard outside.

Figure out who Barney was selling Dr. Lecter to. Figure out what happens to Clarice next chapter. Please Review and tell me if you like it.


	3. An Unbreakable Promise

The Feeling of being Helpless

The police came in and cuffed Dr. Lecter, and lifted Clarice from the bed and into a stretcher. Dr. Lecter slowly started to regain concious although he was still to badly injured to do anything. The bullet came close to hitting his heart. Clarice was strapped to the stretcher and taken out. She slowly woke up, maybe Hannibal was a little too gentle on the blow. She watched as they drug him away from her. He was hurt badly, and she wanted to help him, but she knew that is not what he wanted. This had to be the worst feeling ever to Starling...the feeling of being so helpless. He was so close to her and so far at the same time. That is the last thing she remembered before they put her back to sleep.

"She was drugged again...her prints were all over the gun.", said one officer.

"You think maybe she really was on our side and this was Lecter's doing?", said another.

"Possibly, all the evidence points to it."

"Its probably best we take them to two different hospitals completely."

"Agreed."

A man had been watching all these events transpire in his car. "Fucking Barney can't keep them quiet for five minutes until I show."

Hospital visit

Clarice awoke in a white room, and agents were looking down at her. There were three of them her boss, Mapp, and another one she couldn't identify. Pearsall was the first to break the silence.

"Starling?"

"W...what?", said Clarice still groggy from the drugs.

"I am sorry I ever doubted you. You really did shoot him didn't you?"

Clarice could have cried at that moment but she didn't. She knew he set the scene, he went to hell for his Beatrice. _I can't believe he done this to me...I geuss I should just play the good agent until I figure out what his whole plan is._

"Yeah."

All Pearsall done was nod and then walked out with the other agent she didn't know. Mapp was the only one who remained behind. Ardelia hugged Clarice.

"How did he really get shot?"

Ardelia chocked, "He took a bullet that Barney intended for me....that bastard nursey sold Dr. Lecter to someone and was going to blame it all on me."

"I need to go see him now."

"No. You can't, listen to me even though the police don't have cuffs on you, they are still watching. They think you still have something to do with this."

"Shit."

"But I'll deliver the message."

"What?!"

"He took a bullet for me, I geuss I owe him one."

"Thank you."

Clarice told Ardelia all she wanted Dr. Lecter to know. She wanted him to stay at a distance for now since she was guarded, but soon they would escape to the place he had planned. Ardelia left the room nodding to the two officers standing by the doorway as she moved on and out of the building. The walk was long and she passed the time by looking at the gray and white tiles on the hospital floor. Little did Starling or Mapp know someone had all ready gotten to Dr. Lecter.

*The other hospital about 20 miles from Clarice's*

Dr. Lecter was hooked up to a machine with an IV in his hand, both his hands and legs are cuffed to the bed. The bleeding had stopped and the bullet taken out. _The FBI are always chasing me and when they finally have me they can't kill me, they have to do it themselves. I will have to make it back to Clarice soon before I get to prison. I can move maybe later tonight when I am free._ The door creaked and dissrupted Hannibal's thinking. _A visitor? the guards must have left or maybe they are waiting at a distance. No point in guarding a wounded man who can't move very well._ The footsteps were heavy and the figure was dressed in a nurse's uniform, but it was easy to tell he wasn't part of the normal staff. The figure was none other than Will Graham.

"Dr. Lecter, look at you, you look pathetic or dare I say, helpless?"

"Will, so nice to see you again.", Lecter put on a friendly smile.

"You know when I saw the news I thought this was the perfect oppurtunity. You see I have been waiting for a while, to get just you and I alone. And when I met Barney I knew he was my key to you."

"I'm flattered."

"I heard about Starling, I never thought you were capable of compassion."  
"Leave her out of this Will."

"Why? Isn't she the one who put you in this situation?"

Hannibal remained silent. _Both my hands and legs are cuffed to the bed, there is nothing I can do in this situation...unless he gets close enough._

"So, now what Hannibal? Can't run from me, and no one can save you.", Will pulled out a gun from underneath his garments.

Will stopped at the sudden sound of a gun cocking behind his back, "Don't move asshole.", said Ardelia.

"What are you doing? Has he gotten to you too?"

"Shutup and drop your weapon.", Will dropped the gun and put his hands behind his head.

"Now what? You wouldn't shoot me that would send a mess of guards in here and you looking pretty suspicious."  
"I don't have any intentions of shooting.", she stated as she brought the back of her gun to his head. She then dragged him into the bathroom, cuffed him to the toilet, and ran back out to Hannibal who was lying there watching her.

"I owed you one, and I am just returning the favor."

"I appreciate it. But I don't think that is the only reason you are here."

"No, Clarice wanted me to tell you not to get too close to her, she is guarded. She also wanted me to tell you to meet her at the spot you had picked out before the capture."

"Thank you, however I refuse to leave the US without her."

"It would only be for a while, then she would follow."  
"No, I don't want anything happening to her. I can't watch her get into trouble, I will stand by her, even if it costs me my life."

"I see.", said Mapp stunned by his words.

She saw at that moment, a man and not a monster everyone described him as. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a makeshift cuff key. She walked up to him and gave him the key, and as their hands connected she told him, "Then I geuss you are making a promise to me right now....that you will protect her."

"I am sending someone in to arrest Will now, so you might want to wait until later to break out.", she added before leaving the room.

Hannnibal stared at the ceiling while muttering,"I promise."


	4. The Awaiting Trial

**The Trial Awaits**

Ardelia left the building and noticed all the guards standing at every entrance. _ Makes since, no need to guard a man just his exits_. She pulled the keys out of her purse and paced herself to her car. A man in a suit and tie followed her close behind.

"Agent Mapp?"

"What do you want Rick Lanbourne?"

This man was a low life reporter who was in charge of calling Clarice the _Death Angel, _not to mention romanticizing the Starling-Lecter meetings. _How ironic he actually turned out to be right._

"Do you know what happened between Lecter and Starling?"

"Get away asshole."

"Aaawww come on, I would like to know some details about the Dr.'s case...."

"What?!" ,she interrupted, "They are making his case already?"

"Yeah didn't you know they are starting it tomorrow."

That was all he had to say for Ardelia to run to her car and start the engine. _The plan was to meet in Tuscany in a week. That was already pushing it, but this is going to ruin everything. They will definitely give him the death penalty._

She went back to Clarice's hospital to tell her all that had happened. After hearing these things she remained silent and stood up. Clarice made her way to the closet with her clothes.

"What are you doing?"

"They found nothing wrong with me, they can't hold me here, we have to go."

Ardelia let out a sigh. _Why does all of this have to happen?_

Clarice ran to the bathroom to get dressed. _I have to get to him in between trials. No. There will be too many guards. Think, think, think. My only choice is to get to him tonight. He will be too well guarded. Then we can finally live together in peace._ Clarice's thoughts strayed back to Ardelia. _Should I tell her what the nurses had to say to me while she left? How would she take it?_

She pulled on her jacket and walked out the door. _No she isn't ready to hear it yet._

"Ardelia we are getting him tonight."

"I know. But you aren't doing it alone."

Clarice looked back at her friend and smiled. They walked down to the garage. Little did Ardelia know that what the nurses told Clarice was life changing. Life is a precious gift, and now Clarice had, not only a life to save, but she was also.........

What did you guys think. Please review.


	5. Desperate Rescue

Clarice was really ill right now. The nurse told her she shouldn't be moving around too much for risk of it getting worse. It was a severe flu that has been circulating around. She didn't want Ardelia to worry right now though. She has been vomiting for the last hour, but Hannibal was more important than her condition. She wiped some sweat from her forehead and took a deep breath. She sat up from the hospital bed and slowly walked to a cabinet.

"Ardelia, if we are going to get him, we are going to have to make this believable. Do you still have a pair of cuff keys?"

"Yeah. What did you have in mind?"Clarice opened the door and pulled out some nurse's garments. She walked into the bathroom and splashed some water on her face. She slipped off her gown and put on the scrubs and watched herself in the mirror. All that time of planning and the careful procedures of meeting together out of the US has been reduced to this. These next few hours at an attempt of a desperate rescue. What would become of them after this? She didn't want to think about losing him. The guards would be posted everywhere all around that building. Could she really pull this off? She would have to, once he gets in public or during transportation security will be so tight no one will be able to stare in his direction. She felt dizzy and thought she might faint, but Clarice inhaled a sharp breath. She walked out with nurse's scrubs on, and told Ardelia she was ready to go. She went to the closet again and pulled out a mask doctor's use for surgery. She figured they would probably come in handy when she got to the other hospital. They started out the door and a nurse came up to Starling. She had short red hair and green eyes. Her smile was very kind.

"Excuse me, Miss Starling. Are you really sure you want to leave-"

"Yes, I am checking myself out for the night. Agent Mapp was just taking me to my house. I borrowed some clothes too. I hope you don't mind since mine were confiscated when I came here." Clarice cut in for fear of her saying too much.

"Yes of course. You can sign yourself out at the front desk. They will probably give you a prescription. And are you sure this is ok? The police officers said you needed to be watched."

"Yeah, I am sure. She is my escort. Thanks for everything."

"No problem."

The nurse continued on with what she was doing. Clarice and Ardelia went to the parking lot, and Clarice noticed an ambulance. She had a pretty good idea of how to get inside, but how to get back out was still a work in progress. She broke into the ambulance and grabbed a few things especially for the break in. They loaded it up in Ardelia's van, but before they could do so they had to remove a row of seats.

They got into the car and started down the road.

"So what exactly is your plan for getting out?"

"Not sure yet, but just stay back in case we need a distraction."

"But how will I know when to give you a chance to get away?"

"You will know once it happens. If something happens."

The rest of the drive was pretty silent. The night sky made everything seem so calm and relaxed. Even the busy streets were quieting down with people heading home after a long day. Ardelia parked her little car at least two blocks from the hospital. Clarice knew this was probably the smartest plan, but her stomach disagreed. They got out of the vehicle and walked toward the hospital and security was very strong here. SWAT was on the building, and police officers were stationed at every building. Of course, this was nothing out of the ordinary. In fact, she even planned for their to be security on every floor of the building, too. Including guarding his door.

Two guards were standing outside, and their job was pretty simple make sure no unwelcome guests got inside. They guarded the back entrance where most of the ambulances came through. One was a rather large man and the other looked like it was maybe his first week on the job. The larger man seemed exhausted at this late hour, but he rubbed his sleepy eyes awake. The younger man had more energy in him, and was actually taking this job a little too seriously, or at least the older man seemed to think so. Moments later they saw a young woman with the medical symbol on her jacket. She also wore a hat to cover her face, and she ran by fast saying, "We need to get this person into the ER stat! Out of the way!" She was sprinting while pushing a gurney. The person on the gurney was completely unrecognizable. She had on an oxygen mask and parts of her face were covered up with bandages. Ardelia was really playing the part of ambulance caretaker quite well. The police let her run by. Once inside Ardelia walked down the white hallways. Pushing the little bed around until she found an empty room with the door open. She pushed the bed in and locked the door. The room was pretty simple a bed was in the middle with a chair sitting directly across from it. The television was placed on the wall. All kinds of machines were around it. Ardelia then told Clarice everything was clear. Clarice then stood up and pulled of the oxygen mask and the bandages.

"Nice work, Ardelia. You could be an actor."

"Hah, after what I've been through tonight there wasn't much to fake."

Clarice smiled and pulled out the nurse's cap and surgery mask. She slipped them on.

"Ok, I am going to find Hannibal."

"What else do you need me to do?"

"Just stay back for now. If this takes longer than ten minutes assume something went wrong."

"Sounds like a major risk here Starling."

"I know, but this is all I could come up with right now. From this point on, I am making the rest up as I go."

"You know he is probably still weak from the drugs they are administering him and the gunshot would not have healed completely in this short of time period."

"I know, but we can't wait. I will think of something, I promise."

Ardelia stayed behind in the room and Clarice walked out. She stopped by the front desk to pick up a clipboard and pen. She started acting like she was jotting some things down and glanced up once at the directory to find what floor the Lecter would be in the ICU most likely, because it is more isolated and people aren't aloud back there besides nurses. She walked into the elevator and pushed the third floor button. She was hoping that they wouldn't try to stop her. They shouldn't, because of the condition he is in. Clarice's stomach felt like it was doing somersaults again. She wished she could just stop time and sit down for a minute and rest. The sickness she caught apparently isn't one that will disappear within twenty-four hours. According to the nurse, she shouldn't even be up and moving around. If Ardelia knew she would kill her. She was forcing herself to do this. She knew that she needed to help him. At this moment she realized exactly how he might feel about this. He wanted to establish a place for her, where she would never have to worry only live and be happy. He knew if the police ever caught them he would be the one to jump in front, to shield her from the people that made her life a living hell. Hell…hmm…Dante is protecting his Beatrice. The elevator finally stopped and Clarice sighed. She would do whatever it took, even if she was about to vomit. She stepped out of the elevator and the police were everywhere. Two were at the front office just to the left. Another three were stationed next to the door she could only assume was his room. She stepped off and walked towards the bathrooms. She pulled off the mask could take a moment. Now what? She would have to get a hold of Ardelia. Ten minutes would be up soon anyway and then she would make her move. There is no way at this point she could do anything without someone asking her something. This was the point of no return, and the rest was up to Ardelia. But what could she do that would change so much? Could she really do something big enough to grab people's attention. Just then the security alarm went off. Clarice opened the door slightly to see what was going on. Ardelia was up to something all ready after ten minutes were up. Police all around started hearing over their phones something was going on, on the first floor. The two police at the front office were heading down to check it out. About two minutes later the three stationed at the door moved to all exits of the ICU room. Clarice waited until the last cop moved past the bathrooms then she came out. She walked a fast pace to his room and walked inside. She closed the door behind her and walked forward. He appeared to be sleeping. It was an odd thing, he looked so peaceful. She knew all too well of what he was capable of though. She was looking over top of him now. She bent over and placed a kiss on his forehead. He stirred slightly.

"Clarice, you really shouldn't have come here."

"I had to come. Can you move are you ok?"

"I will be fine. Are you ok?"

She smiled, "Yeah I am."

She pulled out cuff keys and unlocked him from the bed. He started rubbing his wrists. His legs were stiff from not being able to move too much.

"Where are the guards?"

"Not sure. Ardelia is handling some of this. We need to hurry."

He pulled off the blanket and Clarice felt sad. His upper body was wrapped in bandages and he was wearing his pants.

"Agent Mapp is here?"

"Kind of hard for her to reject. You took a bullet for her. Ardelia is not the type of person to just take that lightly."

She helped him stand up for a moment, until they heard guns firing from the floor bellow.

For those of you who have waited forever for me to update I apologize. I have been writing another story Emotional Ties, and if you haven't read it you should give it a try. Honestly, I have been kind of stumped on how to go about this and that is why it has taken me so long, but I think I have a good idea now. I still have more action on the way, and don't worry I won't take as long to update next time. Thank you for your reviews and please continue to do so.

Kanan.


	6. Unexpected Guests

What the hell did Ardelia think she was doing? Clarice quickly glanced up at the clock and noticed the ten minutes had gone by. Clarice was hoping she could get all of them out with no problem. She knew it was a broken dream though, just like her lamb. She knew there would be SWAT everywhere and there would be no way of getting the both of them out. She knew it when she was a child carrying that lamb for several miles and she knew it now holding Hannibal. He had his arm around her head and she was supporting him. She could tell the FBI had all ready tried to interrogate him once or twice and not just verbally either. He had some bruises on his upper arm and some on his face. This pissed her off more than anything, and at the same time, it made her think of her childhood so much. Trying to save something even knowing she was going to get caught. But it was something different now. She is going to make it out with him. She will not fail him, and she sure as hell isn't going to give in for some damn sickness. She was a warrior, and she was going to protect what is hers. She took advantage of the gunshots and opened the door. There were still some people around, but it seems like the riot downstairs was keeping the majority of them preoccupied.

She turned to Hannibal, "I think I know how to get us out of here. Could you lie back down for me?"

Hannibal nodded in agreement and she threw a blanket over him to cover him up.

"Don't make a sound." She put her doctor's mask back on and went out the door. She went over to the elevators and clicked the basement button. The elevator seemed like it was taking a minor eternity to get there. Her breathing had gotten a little heavier with the adrenaline and sickness coursing through her veins. There were police, but too many of them were bothered by who was shooting the gun. Most of them figured it was Dr. Lecter. No one cared about the nurse pushing a figure covered by a blanket around. The riot Mapp had caused was sending way too many people in a panic to notice. The elevator finally made it into the basement and she pushed the little bed to an ambulance. She pulled the covers back and noticed Hannibal had started bleeding again.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah I will live. The FBI wasn't too kind to me with there special treatments though."

"Ardelia is giving us an out and I am going to take it. I can't believe she is doing this. She will get killed out there." Clarice clenched her fist. She knew this was no time to start throwing a fit, but it was her best friend up there.

"Believe me, Clarice. I know it hurts, but there is no way to bypass all of the police to get to her."

Clarice nodded and helped Hannibal into the passenger seat. He sat down gripping his stomach.

"Clarice, before we drive off could you bring me the small medical kit in the back?"

She went into the back grabbed it and gave it to him. He was trying to stop the bleeding for as long as possible. He would be no use to Clarice if he passed out all of a sudden. She hot wired the car and turned on the sirens and went flying out of the hospital. She pulled down the mask and started breathing deeply. They would have to leave tonight if they wanted any chance. Her eyes started getting heavy, but she kept her grip hard on the steering wheel. Never let go of her lamb.

"Clarice what is wrong?"

"You knew?"

"Your face is red and you are sweating. Is it the flu?"

"You catch on quick…it is something like that."

Hannibal shot her a look of cold ice. She knew he was scolding her for trying something this stupid when she could so easily be caught. Clarice sighed and gently started drifting into sleep. Hannibal reached across her and grabbed the wheel and hit the brakes. He sighed.

"Its fine Clarice. The lambs are safe right now."

He pulled of into a parking lot and switched their positions. She was sleeping with her head leaning on Hannibal's shoulder. He did not place her like that she just leaned into him while he was driving. He stopped and got her some medicine for her flu like symptoms. He knew someone that may be willing to take them in. It is a long shot, but he has no other option, and neither of them wee in any condition to move. He, himself, could pass out any instant from the drugs or wounds. He pulled onto a back road and traveled several miles. He barely passed any cars on the way, and he pulled off onto another road. This road was paved, but private. There were gates out front with iron bars. The house behind it was tall and immaculate. It even had its own gardens with horses in the stalls. He pulled by the buzzer and hit the button.

"Yes." The voice was dry and groggy, but you could tell it was a woman.

"I need a favor to ask of you, Margot."

A/N: Yeah so I added Margot, because in the movie they didn't have her. She was a pretty interesting character in the book and I really wanted to add her. So Hannibal and Clarice will be staying with Margot for now. I will try to update sooner too. Thanks for the reviews please continue to review all comments are appreciated.

Kanan


	7. I Will Always Be Right Here

Margot's voice came back on through the speakers, this time more demanding. "Give me one good reason why I should let you in."

"Come on, Margot. You wouldn't open the door even for an old friend?"

"We aren't friends."

"Don't forget what I know too, Margot."

"Was that a threat Doctor?"

"No, not at all. Threats are just empty words, I am making you a promise."

"How dare you show up like this and just expect me to let you in. Seems very _rude_ of you."

"I asked you once nicely. Do not tempt me Margot. I am not in the mood right now. Let me in and we will talk."

"Fine. My wife and child are a sleep. So be quiet."

The iron bar gates opened up slowly. Hannibal drove the ambulance through the gate and down the private road. The gardens surrounded it full of roses and daisies. Hannibal parked it in the driveway and went to the other side of the car. The medicine he got for Clarice was just what was in the ambulance and she would still need some medical attention. He lifted her up into his arms and she sighed. Her head was leaning against his bandaged chest. He carried her in and a waiting them at the door was Margot.

"I didn't know you brought company. And what the hell happened to you."

"Please Margot watch your language. There is no need for it. And if you don't mind Ms. Starling is in need of medical attention. Do you still have a private staff?"

"You know I do, otherwise, you wouldn't have come here."

Margot showed Hannibal to one of the small bedrooms. It looked like something you would find in a hotel. The carpet was soft and the beds were large. A small desk was beside the bed it had one lamp on it. The full moon shown through the large window on the opposite side. He set her down gently and turned to Margot.

"Now then explain to me again why I should help?"

"Because I know you threatened your brother by taking those videos of him molesting children to court. You knew he had money, but you had the evidence. You framed him to get his sperm, and thus, your child."

"Not bad Doctor. All that from just knowing Judy and I live together in this mansion."

"It wasn't too hard. I knew Mason would never just give this to you. He was never forgiving, your brother."

"He is dead isn't he?"

"Yes. What did the news have to say."

"Well the bloody mess over there caused a lot of confusion. Him being eaten by pigs and all. But enough over that bastard. What makes you think the courts will believe the likes of you?"

"Me? Oh they wouldn't know it was from me, but an anonymous tip might just be sent their way."

"You wouldn't.""Believe me Margot. At this point all that we have been through in the last two weeks. I am willing to do whatever it takes."

"Fine. But I want you out immediately after."

"Thank you, Margot. Also, if you try to contact the police…"

"You can stop there. I know very well what you are capable of and I am not stupid enough to do that. I suppose for killing my brother… think of it as an IOU."

"Thanks agai-"

Hannibal started staggering. She caught his arm. He stood up straight again, and she got a good look at him then. His body was well decorated in bruises and cuts. The deep wound in his stomach hadn't completely healed either, probably from moving around so much.

"Ok, ok, you need some help to apparently. Just sleep I will keep an eye out for now."

She walked him to another room just opposite of Clarice's. She had two members of her medical staff come in and take a look at them. They were both rather scrawny. One was name Dr. Stevens and the other Dr. Marcus. Dr. Stevens was treating Clarice. He discovered that she did have a pretty serious flu, but nothing that couldn't be fixed with some medicine and a few nights of rest. As for Hannibal, he needed some new stitches on his stomach and the rest of his body needed to be bandaged and have the bleeding stop. He didn't want to rest despite what the doctor had to say to him. He wanted to sit next to Clarice and just watch her for a while. He walked over to her room and found her sleeping with both her hands on her chest. He sat down in the chair next to the bed and held her hand. She opened her eyes.

"Where are we?" Clarice's voice was still sleepy.

"Safe. I am watching over you, I promise."

"Hannibal you do know why I chose you don't you?"

Hannibal was intrigued by what she had to say in this matter.

"Enlighten me."

"You risked everything just to see me. You risked the things most important to you and you got caught. You stayed by my side when I was shot down. The FBI never once offered support. They always shot me down whenever possible and were quick to send me away. You were the one person I could always trust. I felt like I knew you and at the same time I didn't. I studied everything about you. I was quick to stand up for your actions even when I was getting lectured in the office. You only ever harmed the people you deemed unworthy. True your methods can be brutal and unthinkable. But you never once showed that to me. You were always kind, and the lambs can finally stop screaming in my dreams. All I hear is your voice now. I think about you for at least thirty seconds of everyday after you left. I couldn't let those bastards do that to you. I couldn't stand the thought of you dying. I said it over and over again and it made me sick thinking about it. You gone from this world. I couldn't let them kill you like that."

"Clarice I will always be here for you. Rest now."

He took his other hand and ran it through her hair a few times. She slowly drifted back into a long sleep. Hannibal got up and walked back into his room. Margot was waiting for him there. "Dr. Stevens, and Marcus say you two are recovering pretty quickly. They say you should be back on your feet tomorrow."

"Good. We will need to leave by then. How are things with your family?"

"They are fine and don't worry Judy will keep things quiet. Just sleep and relax."

Hannibal went to his bed and covered up. The bed was soft and he could finally drift into his own sleep. He tried not to worry about things. He knew he needed to rest for now. The house was pretty quiet the rest of the night. Dr. Stevens came in occasionally to check on them. He was rather nice and polite. He was an older man. He had a small moustache and blue eyes. His hair was kept short for the most part. Margot enjoyed his company, because he always gave the best advice with his wisdom. Dr. Marcus came out of med school about two years ago. His hair was kind of long and his eyes were bright green. He was studying under Dr. Stevens for a while. They both were well paid by Margot. She never wanted to attract too much attention to the outside world so she kept most of the necessities at home. The Doctors on staff would work on call whenever she needed them. Since they were both single they stayed in the mansion one the east corner where most of the stay at home staff stayed. Margot wasn't lazy she just had some people to help her around the house. She had the doctors, gardeners, and a babysitter when they were busy. The staff members enjoyed Margot's company, not just because she paid them a considerate amount, but also because she didn't just treat them like common servants. The night was still young, but all ready everyone was asleep. The morning came many hours later. The sun brought some early showers along with it. The clouds were few so the sun could still be seen through small openings in the sky. The rain hit the window lightly and the soft noise woke Clarice from her sleep. It was 9:30. She sat up a little bit. She felt much better than she had the night before. The dizziness had went away and she observed the large room around her. She vaguely remembered having a conversation with Hannibal, but how she got here was still fuzzy. She passed out after the hospital break out. She remembered someone carrying her, then the next thing she remembered was talking to him about why she left the FBI for him. But where was he? Margot came to the door sweaty with a towel around her neck. Apparently she had gotten back from morning workouts. She usually lifted weights and went biking.

"Hello Ms. Starling. I heard so much about you. It is nice to finally meet you when your awake. My name is-"

"Margot? I read about you when I was researching your brother. He gave you a generous donation of money."

"You really do your reading. So how are you feeling this morning?"

"Fine actually."

"Where is Hannibal?"

"No need to worry he is in the other room sleeping still. Lazy ass."

Clarice smiled at that. "Can I see him?"

"Sure. And when your done breakfast is downstairs, to the left and in the kitchen."

Clarice nodded her head and got up out of bed. She waked next door where Margot showed her the door. She opened the door softly, and sure enough he was still asleep. She went over to the bed and gently woke him up. There was no outside change in his appearance.

"You really should be resting as much as possible, dear."

"I thought I would come to check in on you. Are you feeling all right?"

"I will be fine."

She gently brought her hand up to his chest and moved some of the bandages away to look a the wound. It had stopped bleeding and was healing nicely. Even the bruises and cuts were clearing up.

"See, I told you."

She leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"You are probably the most arrogant man I ever met."

"Thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment smart ass."

She kissed him again on the lips. "It is just like you said last night. I am not going to leave you."

Hannibal got up and Margot walked through the door again.

"So you are up now? Well listen I don't know if they are going to fit but Dr. Marcus might be the same size as you, and Clarice, July was pretty small herself before she got pregnant. So try these on you two."

She tossed some clothes onto the bed and Clarice and Hannibal thanked her. The doctor's clothes fit Hannibal pretty well. He put on a button up shirt and some black trousers. Clarice just put on a t-shirt and some jogging pants. They fit her fine too. They started to descend down the steps and Hannibal found Margot in the kitchen and began talking to her again. Clarice sat down and ate in what seemed like a minor eternity.

"We will be out in just an hour."

"Listen take my car to the airport. I don't suppose you won't to drive that big ambulance there."

"That is too much, Margot."

"No. Thank of it as a repayment for being an ass to you yesterday. You supported me through my brother even when everyone else pointed and laughed. I questioned you rudely and consider this my final thank you and goodbye."

"Thanks Margot, for everything. And there is no need to apologize you know very well what I am capable of. I can see why trust is a hard thing on your part."

"Will you be ok from here?"

"Yes. Nothing will stand in our way. From this point, I will do whatever it takes to see to our freedom, even if it takes a life or two. The FBI are rather careless and scatter brained. They will not catch us off guard again like that."

It was then Clarice's thoughts drifted back to Ardelia. Her friend sacrificed herself for the two of them. Clarice tried to push the idea out of her mind. Ardelia would never be forgotten, and to Clarice, she was the best friend she could ever wish for. Now Hannibal and Clarice were finally together waiting for their next big move. The time was almost right.

A/N: So thanks to all the people who keep reviewing and reading. I am trying to expand my writing a little more. Truthfully one of my fears for doing so is because I am scared they might end up extremely out of character. But I am slowly starting to get more comfortable with writing. So please keep reviewing I have plenty more to come. Thanks again.

Kanan


End file.
